Luna Llena
by LadyJ07
Summary: Volvió su mirada rojiza a Kagome quien aun estaba en el mismo lugar, como si esto fuera una burla del destino que seguía dándole a él la oportunidad y a ella la perdición…esto era inevitable y aun mas en esta noche. ONE-SHOT UA InuxKag


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mio. Si lo fuera ni loca lo hubiera puesto en la TV para que otras chicas lo admiraran. Soy muy celosa. Por eso el pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takashi.

**Nota: **Las letras en _Italicas de los dialogos _indican recuerdos de sucesos pasados de los personajes.

* * *

Inuyasha no quería perderse este momento…si…ya había repetido muchas veces a través de su existencia el estudiar y graduarse porque como lucia joven nadie creería que tenia tanto conocimiento para competir en contra de la librería más completa del mundo. A veces el no envejecer normalmente y lucir joven por quien sabe cuántos siglos no era tan bueno pues le tocaba repetir algunas facetas que los humanos solo vivian una vez. Kagome por ejemplo era humana y por ende ella viviría este momento solo hoy. Por esa razón y porque no quería verla triste había decidido venir a este lugar a pesar de que tenía conocimiento de que su presencia era un peligro; sobre todo para ella.

Aun así lucharía por no lastimarla…control…no, no lo perdería esta noche.

Respiro profundamente antes de entrar. A pesar de que estaba lleno y de que las luces del lugar eran opacas pudo saber perfectamente donde se encontraba Kagome pues había reconocido su aroma único entre todas estas personas. Sonrió cuando por fin sus ámbar la vieron en la distancia. No detallo en que llevaba puesto pues su rostro llamo su atención inevitablemente cuando noto que lucía distraída, distante, como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio en vez de disfrutar de la ocasión…su culpa…lo sabía porque ella deseaba que él estuviera aquí tal como se lo había prometido unas semanas antes.

Su sonrisa se borro de sus labios al recordar que Kagome estaría pensando que era un total idiota y a lo mejor ella tenia razon.

Se movió entre la gente a la vez que se aseguraba que Sesshomaru estuviera aquí. Lo vio en la distancia, solitario como siempre recostado en la pared. No entendía la razón porque estaba en este lugar si a él le molestaban esta clase de eventos. Sesshomaru no era alguien que podía catalogarse de social así que tenía que existir algo bastante importante para que hubiera asistido y sabia que ese motivo no era porque quisiera proteger a Kagome de él.

Se miraron en la distancia rápidamente y se tranquilizo un menos si algo salía mal él lo detendría porque no querría que el secreto de lo que ambos eran saliera a la luz y mucho menos enfrente de toda esta gente.

-Kagome-la llamo cuando por fin llego a su lado y lo que sucedió después fue tan lento que sabía que eran sus instintos los que estaban actuando para que se fijara en milésimas de segundos en cada detalle de ella.

Llevaba un vestido azul sin tiras dejando por supuesto sus hombros al descubierto proyectando a su mirada ámbar su piel clara, cremosa y tentadora que destilaba aun más su aroma. El vestido se le ceñía muy bien desde el torso superior hasta la cadera delineando así sus perfectas curvas para después caer libremente hasta los tobillos. Sus sandalias eran plateadas llenas con diminutos brillantes que las hacían mas elegantes. Se había recogido su cabello en un moño algo alto y complejo aunque algunos mechones rebeldes como ella se escapaban haciéndola ver mucho más linda. Solo llevaba puesto unos aretes que hacían conjunto con sus sandalias y el maquillaje que se había puesto de acuerdo a la ocasión le daba un toque seductor y deliciosamente inocente al mismo tiempo.

¿Era posible eso?

-Inuyasha-Se tiro ella a sus brazos cuando reconoció su voz varonil trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad y no al lejano mundo donde estaba hace algunos momentos pensando en él.

Inuyasha la recibió pero se tenso inmediatamente ante el contacto de su cuerpo con el de Kagome…Kami…otra vez sentía que iría a perder el control y...

-Me alegra que hayas venido-le dijo emocionada y noto que el brillo de sus ojos miel habían vuelto a ella.-Pensé que no vendrías-se soltó por fin de su fervoroso abrazo y aunque sonara tonto él lo agradeció mentalmente.

-Lo siento-evito mirarla-Se que he actuado extrañamente pero es por una razón-la tomo de la mano -No quiero lastimarte y por eso no deseaba venir-le confeso.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?-frunció el rostro. Sabía que últimamente Inuyasha andaba más distante, evadiéndola o luciendo bastante estresado pero no creía que eso eran señales de que él querría hacerle algún daño.

-Conmigo nunca se sabe-dijo a modo de broma pero Kagome no sonrío. Sabía que sus palabras tenían un significado escondido-Solo estaré algunos momentos-le dijo de repente-no puedo quedarme toda la noche-la miro y ella noto que sus ojos lucían hoy a un ámbar más oscuro a lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrada.

-No me importa, al menos se que te esforzaste para hacerme feliz-El sonrió al igual que ella- estas aquí conmigo-

Se quedaron algunos segundos más viéndose mutuamente en un silencio que ambos compartieron gratamente hasta que Kagome decidió no desaprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían según Inuyasha. Lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta la pista de baile. El quiso detenerla pero los instintos que querían lastimarla se lo impidieron porque querían aprovechar estar cerca de ella para tal vez lograr que su parte razonable se durmiera y poder hacer lo que en realidad quería.

-Si no tenemos mucho tiempo entonces bailaremos-poso ambas manos encima de sus hombros-¿Te quedaras como estatua?-Le pregunto al verlo inmóvil.

Sabía que Inuyasha odiaba bailar porque se lo había dicho antes pero siempre pensó que estaba exagerando. El se quedo confundido al parecer con su pregunta y ella sonrió. Se veía espectacularmente apuesto hoy. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo mas de una mujer…incluida ella misma… estaría viéndolo ahora mismo con ese traje que llevaba puesto que lo hacía ver mucho más deseable que cuando lucia ropa normal.

Maldición! ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerle esto? Si supiera los pensamientos que estaban pasando por su mente podría estar seguro que Kagome estaría a diez pies de distancia tratando de protegerse…no…El podía hacer esto si se concentraba. Ni siquiera se quedaría toda la noche así que se esforzaría por hacerla feliz este momento. Ya estaba arriesgando mucho por estar aquí así que no podría desaprovechar ese tiempo límite que tenia.

-Solo una pieza Kagome-le advirtió lentamente como si le costara hablar a lo cual ella asintió.

Poso sus manos en sus caderas lentamente deseando así mantener cierta distancia. No se había percatado que al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo con su dulce aroma y eso solo ayudaba a que las cosas pudieran empeorarse porque sus cinco sentidos sobre todo su olfato estaba en su mayor punto hoy. Sin embargo, porque Kagome no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo a él por supuesto que no iba ayudar por lo que ella decidió recostarse en su pecho. La melodía de la música era lenta así que aunque quisiera sabía que era lógico que hubiera mayor cercanía entre ambos...gran ayuda...gruño ante sus circunstancias y su suerte pero trato de tranquilizarse cuando la oyó suspirar complacida de que le permitiera estar así junto con él.

-Sesshomaru hablo conmigo-le dijo de pronto a medida que bailaban y a pesar del bullicio y de que se lo había dicho en voz baja sabía muy bien que él la había escuchado pues poseía un excelente sentido auditivo.

Inuyasha miro en dirección de su hermanastro quien no lo miraba. Al contrario, lo vio observando a alguien y entonces entendió el porqué después de cinco siglos de frialdad había notado ciertos cambios recientemente. Con esto no quería decir que se había convertido en una persona amigable y mucho menos que hubiera mejorado en su sonrisa…feh…eso jamás sucedería, pero por lo menos había algo más humanitario en él. Lo sabía porque había compartido tanto tiempo al lado de Sesshomaru que aunque ambos no lo quisieran se conocían muy bien mutuamente.

Suspiro tranquilo porque por lo menos Sesshomaru no lo estaba mirando en estos momentos con deseos de matarlo porque Kagome hubiera decidido pronunciar su intachable nombre.

Su hermanastro tenía el doble de capacidad de escuchar a grandes distancias. Y no le gustaba que hablaran de él y su personalidad aunque fuera la verdad.

-¿Estas segura que era Sesshomaru?-le dijo cerca de su oído y aquello mando una chispa de electricidad a través del cuerpo de Kagome-si mal no recuerdo el casi nunca habla-sonrió apenas antes de notar como los diminutos y finos vellos de su piel de ella se habían erizado.

-Lo sé -se rio Kagome pero también fue para aparentar el nerviosismo que había sentido por la voz de Inuyasha que había sonado tan sensual. Kami no debería pensar así, él solo la veía como su amiga- me dijo que me llevaría a casa porque tu no podías-Se acerco mas a Inuyasha-menciono que tenias un problema personal-

Inuyasha paso saliva y sintió como si se le quemara la garganta…problema…por supuesto que no había mentido referente a ello cuando ayer no la pudo llevar a casa. Había estado bastante inquieto toda la mañana porque a medida que se acercaban los días su autocontrol parecía desaparecer. Tan seguro estaba de eso que últimamente se la había pasado gruñendo por los pasillos de la universidad a cada momento que percataba su aroma. Era como un golpe que iba directo a su rostro cada vez que su desarrollado olfato captaba su olor haciéndolo desear encontrarla en donde estuviera para mandar su control a la basura.

Por ello había recurrido a Sesshomaru para que llevara a Kagome a su casa aunque eso significara que tuviera que soportar que se burlara en su cara:

-_Así que estas llegando a tu limite_-fue lo primero que le dijo ante el favor que le pido. Lo había mirado fijamente y él solamente bufo antes sus palabras.

Por supuesto que esto era difícil: Su parte humana y youkai ya habían hecho la elección. Tal vez la respuesta estuvo allí todo este tiempo desde que la conoció pero sabía que era peligroso si aceptaba sus sentimientos.

_-No lo entenderías_- le había dicho-_porque preferirías la muerte antes de aceptar tener sentimientos- _espero a que su hermanastro apoyara aquella idea como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía la oportunidad pero esta vez no lo hizo.

-_Así que piensas seguir los mismos pasos de nuestro padre- _Se burlo e Inuyasha cerró el puño de su mano con deseos de golpearlo.

-_Por lo menos yo acepto lo que me está sucediendo…al final tengo corazón-_Sesshomaru sonrió fríamente ante aquella indirecta.

-_Patéticos sentimientos ¿Verdad?-_le respondió con ironía pero Inuyasha se relajo repentinamente cuando pudo notar que a diferencia de otras veces cuando discutían acerca de este tema había cierto dolor en sus palabras-_Siempre lo he dicho, eres un idiota-_fue lo último que le dijo antes de darse media vuelta he irse. Aun así se aseguro de que Sesshomaru escuchara el "gracias" porque no se había negado ante su petición.

-Eres afortunada-le dijo saliendo de sus recuerdos- Ninguna humana ha pasado más de diez minutos junto a él-Se burlo.

-Entrare en los libros de "Record Guinness"-entorno los ojos recordando que cualquier chica hubiera gritado en emoción al saber que Sesshomaru le daría el privilegio de subirse en su auto deportivo pero a cambio ella casi grita en terror pues no le era un secreto que Sesshomaru no le gustaba interactuar con los humanos aunque por supuesto nadie lo supiera porque no conocían su verdadera identidad.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- Inuyasha le dio una vuelta inesperada para volverla atraerla junto a él.

-Que eras un tonto, terco, inmaduro-bueno no habían sido exactamente las palabras que había utilizado pero por alguna razón ahora que lo pensaba era mejor que no mencionara lo poco que había hablado con Sesshomaru para que Inuyasha no se molestara.

-Esas palabras son las más utilizadas en tu vocabulario hacia mi-lo vio enarcar una ceja acusadoramente.

-Está bien, me dijo: _Dime la dirección de tu casa, así tomare la ruta más corta_-No estaba mintiendo era lo primero que le había dicho-Tanto me quiere que ni siquiera recuerda donde vivo-y puso cara de fingida tristeza logrando esa blanca y espectacular sonrisa de parte de Inuyasha.

Kagome recordó que esa había sido la primera vez que el mayor de los Taisho no había sido tan prepotente o sarcástico. Es verdad que aun no entendía mucho la conversación que habían tenido pero el hecho de que Sesshomaru hubiera decidido hacerlo le daba más importancia al asunto:

-_Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendes- _le había dicho después del tenso silencio dentro de su auto. Kagome noto que él conducía por debajo de la velocidad límite y eso era totalmente extraño-_especialmente de nuestro clan los Inu-Youkais-_

_-¿Esto está relacionado al comportamiento de Inuyasha?-_volteo finalmente a mirarlo.

Sesshomaru usualmente nunca hablaba más de lo necesario y siempre tenía la pequeña impresión de que él no la quería cerca porque era sacerdotisa…si, siglo XXI…sabia que sonaba raro pero no era su culpa que hubiera heredado esos dones espirituales, ni que pudiera detectar auras de seres distintos a simples humanos como lo era Inuyasha. Y eso que al principio ambos no se habían llevado muy bien cuando la primera vez se conocieron luchando contra uno de los pocos Youkais que existían en este tiempo. Sin embargo con los días y debido a los continuos encuentros que tenían, Inuyasha fue cambiando poco a poco su actitud hacia ella y finalmente ambos crearon una amistad. Algo de lo que Sesshomaru se había opuesto por el hecho de ella era humana y que aun no entendía la razón…algo…que Inuyasha no le importo.

-_No eres tan tonta como pareces-_Le respondió con aquel tono de burla que lo caracterizaba y ella a cambio había entornado los ojos-_Si alguien a quien quieres te lastimara ¿Creerías que ya no eres importante para esa persona?-_La miro serio esperando por su respuesta y Kagome estaba realmente odiando su pregunta porque sabía que era una de esas que tienen un clave oculta o algo así.

-_Algunas veces…puedes lastimar a alguien sin saberlo o simplemente porque otras emociones nublan tu mente y no te das cuenta de lo que haces…es algo inevitable porque pasa constantemente…así que la respuesta a tu pregunta es no…no pensaría de esa manera-_

_-Entonces recuérdalo cuando llegue el momento-_

Sintió la nariz de Inuyasha aspirar fuertemente en la curvatura entre su hombro y cuello desvaneciendo el recuerdo de las palabras que Sesshomaru le había dicho ayer. Su cuerpo se tensiono nuevamente cuando de pronto sintió humedad en el mismo sitio producto de los besos que Inuyasha le estaba dando repentinamente. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-Kagome-le susurro atrayéndola a su cuerpo de una manera intima.

Su voz había dicho su nombre en un susurro algo macabro y ella en vez de alejarse siguió ahí relajada con él…loca…ella lo estaba al dejarlo estar de esta manera así cuando las señales estaban ahí alertándola. Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios no se le cruzo por su cabeza que bailar significaba acercamiento? Sus instintos se habían hecho más fuertes e intensos ¿Como era posible si hace unos cuantos minutos atrás estaba sonriendo y actuando casi tranquilamente? Parece que su tiempo límite se estaba terminando. Si, lo sabía porque ahora estaba frotando su cuerpo con el cuerpo delicado de Kagome lentamente para no llamar la atención.

La escucho gemir pero no en disconformidad. Al contrario la vio aferrarse a su cuello respirando agitadamente empeorando así las cosas. Aun así se pregunto por un instante si ella sentía tal vez algo más que una amistad por él para permitirle que le estuviera haciendo esto …no, no…seguramente como estaba perdiendo ya la cordura estaba mal interpretando las cosas.

La soltó bruscamente dando algunos pasos hacia atrás respirando a grandes bocanadas todo el aire que pudiera. Sabia sin mirarse en un espejo que sus ojos habían cambiado de ámbar a rojizos y lo confirmo cuando decidió por fin mirarla y ver como sus ojos miel lo miraban en sorpresa…si…era una tonta porque ni siquiera su primera reacción fue verlo con pavor. Los volví a cerrar y susurro el nombre de su hermanastro y a pesar de todo el ruido que los rodeaba lo escucho responderle:

-No te detendré-le dijo simplemente e Inuyasha soltó un gruñido- al menos Kagome sabe lo que somos…entenderá que era inevitable-

-No, no de esta manera-cerro sus manos en forma de puño y noto que las uñas de sus manos habían crecido.

-Lamentablemente es la única manera si deseas que este contigo durante el resto de tu larga vida-

-Sesshomaru-le suplico

-¿Sabes cuál es la única diferencia entre tú y yo?-Inuyasha volvió a gruñir mas irritado porque este no era el momento adecuado para sacar a relucir su nivel de poder y sangre Youkai- Perderás el control pero aun así muy dentro de ti continuara tu parte humana y eso lo hará más fácil-

-Mientes-le reprocho pero algo dentro de él le dijo que su hermanastro jamás haría algo así. Sesshomaru prefería decir la verdad aunque fuera cruel y produjera dolor.

-A diferencia de ti… yo aunque no lo quisiera mataría a quien escogiera porque mis instintos me harían perder el control completamente y eso tú lo sabes-lo escucho suspirar y entonces entendió que algo no estaba bien porque su hermanastro jamás haría una acción tan humana como esa.

Inuyasha busco con su mirada en el lugar donde lo había visto hace unos momentos atrás pero él ya no estaba allí.

Dolor…eso fue lo que percibió en cada una de las palabras dichas por el pero ¿Por qué? Era como si Sesshomaru hablara de alguien a quien él quisiera pero que le era imposible estar…no…su hermanastro no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos y menos por una humana. Sin embargo últimamente el también había estado actuando extrañamente y cuando entro hace unos momentos atrás había notado a quien miraba. Aun así sus palabras no eran suficientes para hacerlo sentir satisfecho, con menos culpabilidad o que le diera la paz que necesitaba. Al contrario su deseo pareció aumentar más y la desesperación de no sucumbir a esto pareció finalmente rendirse.

Volvió su mirada rojiza a Kagome quien aun estaba en el mismo lugar, como si esto fuera una burla del destino que seguía dándole a él la oportunidad y a ella la perdición. Pudiendo haber escapado entre la multitud de esta gente pero no…ella…seguía ahí de pie y entonces le dio la razón a Sesshomaru. Esto era inevitable. Había cometido el error de haber venido a este lugar y ahora Kagome pagaría por el simple hecho de haberse encontrado en su camino desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Camino hacia ella a pasos largos hasta que finalmente estuvo frente suyo tomándola de la muñeca.

Kagome jadeo al notar como las uñas de Inuyasha habían crecido y ahora intentaban incrustarse en su piel a medida de que él literalmente la arrastraba del brazo a través de la multitud de jóvenes que al parecer por estar concentrados en sus asuntos no se habían dado cuenta de la apariencia extraña de él. Bueno, todos excepto uno que se cruzo por accidente en su camino.

- Inuyasha me encantan el color de tus lentes de contacto-le dio una palmada en su hombro a manera de encomio-Esa es la mejor idea que he visto en toda la noche-le dijo emocionado mientras retomaba su copa hacia sus labios bebiendo el resto del contenido. Al parecer y según noto Kagome estaba algo tomado.

Inuyasha en cambio no le importaba en qué estado se encontraba este joven. Lo tomo de la solapa con su mano izquierda dispuesto a tirarlo tan lejos como pudiera por haberse entrometido en su camino pero la voz de Kagome pronunciando su nombre logro evitarlo. Como siempre ella lograba de alguna manera controlarlo aunque eso no serviría esta noche del todo.

-Inuyasha déjalo por favor-le suplico.

Kagome lo vio soltar aquel muchacho sin llamar mucho la atención y acercarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo noto que además de sus ojos rojizos le habían salido marcas moradas en su rostro y que su pelo negro estaba comenzando a destellar trozos de color plata. Gracias a Kami este lugar estaba oscuro debido a las luces opacas que a duras penas solo lograban alumbrar los sitios de importancia como el bar y los baños. ¿Por qué Inuyasha se estaba transformando? Si seguía así pronto le saldrían también sus orejas. Aquellas que tanto le gustaban pero que esta noche por alguna razón le daba la impresión de que esta transformación era diferente a la que él utilizaba cuando peleaba contra algún Youkai.

Porque para ella siempre había sido normal el que él tuviera cambios físicos dejando sus rasgos humanos para transformarse en el hanyo que realmente era, jamás le había visto aquellas marcas en la cara, solo a Sesshomaru y mucho menos los ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

-Kagome-pronuncio él ahora cerca a ella trayéndola devuelta de sus pensamientos mientras le rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos erizando así su piel-si sigues resistiéndote terminare de transformarme delante de todos y sabes que eso no sería bueno-Lo escucho medio sonreír produciendo ahora escalofríos en su cuerpo y por alguna razón supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad así que dejo de tratar de soltarse de su fuerte agarre-Así está mejor-fue la respuesta que le dio antes de salir por la puerta trasera de aquel lugar.

La noche estaba cálida y en otra ocasión hubiera comentado en que hermosas estaban las estrellas y la radiante luna llena que iluminaban la oscuridad de los cielos. Tal vez Inuyasha diría algún comentario algo estúpido que la haría enojar pero al final él trataría de enmendar aquello diciendo algo que la haría enamorarse más de él aunque sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

-¿Inuyasha que sucede?- Fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a decirle antes de que él la empujara en contra de la pared y empezara a poseer su boca de una forma desesperada.

Como si fuera la cura a algo que él estaba padeciendo.

Lo escucho gruñir cuando le dejo notar como su hombría estaba excitada al pegar su cuerpo con el de ella sin dejar ni un espacio entre los dos. Siguió moviéndose lentamente por encima de ella mientras una de sus manos bajo hasta posesionarse en su muslo derecho el cual levanto para que le rodeara su cintura. Cuando hizo aquel movimiento con su pierna Kagome se dio cuenta que Inuyasha quería mas acceso a su parte intima y le fue inevitable no jadear ante el calor que estaba emanando entre su entrepiernas. No entendía que estaba sucediendo y aunque no fuera como algunas veces lo imagino no podía pedir más porque al menos estaba cumpliendo su deseo de probar los labios sensuales y masculinos que tanto la atormentaban últimamente en sueños. Ohh y cuando le permitió introducir su lengua para unirse a la suya, la sensación la hizo perderse y llevarla a un lugar desconocido.

A pesar de que estaba guiándose más por sus sentidos animales algo dentro de sí lo cuestiono por lo que estaba haciendo. Y aunque Kagome estaba aceptando sus apasionados besos llevándolo más a la locura tal vez lo hacía porque no tenía una salida. Por Kami el no le podía hacerle esto a ella…ella…quien le había traído paz a su corazón, quien lo había hecho sonreír y creer nuevamente en alguien.

Inesperadamente soltó la pierna de Kagome que sostenía y sus labios se separaron de ella. Salto hacia atrás tan lejos como pudo respirando agitadamente cayendo con una rodilla en el suelo mientras sus garras se incrustaron en la tierra como si eso fuera suficiente para retenerle.

-Vete, regresa a ese lugar Kagome-le dijo con dificultad y soltó un quejido como si lo estuvieran lastimando gravemente.

Kagome dio un paso hacia adelante al oír a Inuyasha. Sufría, no sabía el porqué pero lo podía notar en su rostro. Había algo que lo estaba obligando actuar de esta manera y al parecer el que él quisiera negarse a ello le producía sufrimiento. Quería ir a su lado pero la alarma en su cabeza se había disparado nuevamente diciéndole que regresara ahora que se le había dado la oportunidad. Peligro…repetía su interior y aun así su cuerpo no quiso moverse.

-Kagome!-grito en frustración Inuyasha al verla ahí todavía. Maldita sea! el tratando de hacer lo imposible y ella seguía dispuesta a enfrentar lo que le haría si no regresaba a dentro a aquella fiesta. Levanto sus ojos hacia ella y la vio dudar pero cualquiera que iba hacer su decisión fue demasiado tarde porque él no lo pudo soportar más cuando avanzo de nuevo hacia ella levantándola entre sus brazos y corriendo entre la penumbra de la noche a gran velocidad.

La verdad no supo por cuantos minutos Inuyasha había corrido saltando por los tejados a una velocidad impresionante. Pero si entendía que había perdido la última oportunidad que él le había dado para que ella escapara ¿De qué? No lo sabía pero se sentía como aquel pobre conejito salvaje que cayó en una trampa y su cazador sonreía por su triunfo mientras lo sostenía.

¿Tenia miedo? Se pregunto. Si se creía conejito debería sentirlo pero al reflexionar supo que el latir rápido de su corazón y el leve temblor de su cuerpo se debía a lo que Inuyasha se había atrevido hacerle. Al dejarla sentir por unos momentos el rigor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo como lo estaba haciendo ahora al presionarla fuertemente contra su pecho…ahora…sintió que Inuyasha pateo una puerta y esta crujió cediendo ante la fuerza. Levanto su rostro que se había recostado todo este tiempo en su hombro para reconocer el lugar donde estaba a pesar de que era llevada a largos pasos.

El lujoso apartamento de Inuyasha.

Había estado en este lugar muchas veces y había compartido con el agradables momentos mientras hablaban de su vida pasada. Aunque muchas veces Inuyasha tenía mucho más que decirle porque su pasado era mucho más extenso debido a la larga duración de vida que tenía. Aun así de todas las veces que vino jamás había entrado a la habitación de él…un momento… ¿Había dicho su habitación? Hallo la respuesta cuando Inuyasha la tiro en su grande cama y la fuerza la había hecho rebotar graciosamente.

En otra ocasión se hubiera reído por ello pero sabía que este momento no ameritaba para ello.

-Mía-le dijo Inuyasha sonando bastante posesivo mirándola por unos largos minutos. Finalmente el se había transformado y sus orejas habían aparecido, su cabello negro había sido reemplazado por blanco como ocurría en las ocasiones cuando peleaban contra algún youkai….pero hoy no había ninguno alrededor.

Su respiración de pronto se quedo a mitad de garganta porque Inuyasha empezó a quitarse su chaqueta y camisa sigilosamente dejándole ver las delineaciones de su pecho y de sus perfectos abdominales a pesar de que la luz de la habitación estaba apagada y la única iluminación eran los rayos de la luna que entraban por el balcón. Lo vio dar pasos lentos hacia donde estaba y ella a cambio se fue moviendo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared.

Ahora entendía lo que Inuyasha quería. Sabía lo que el haría con ella y por más que ella quisiera no podría escapar.

La cama se hundió con el peso de él y poso una de sus manos en el comienzo de su tobillo derecho mientras quitaba sus sandalias con la otra. No podía negar que tenía una imagen gutural, parecía un animal o la mas aterradora aparición que cualquier mujer pudiera encontrar en una calle oscura y aun así podía ver que había algo del Inuyasha que ella conocía mas allá de esa mirada rojiza que le daba. Lo vio inclinarse y posar su nariz en su pierna olfateándola y lamiendo cada parte de ella a medida que corría su vestido hacia arriba…Kami tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir una sensación placentera recorrer cada milímetro de su piel.

Inuyasha sonrió y ella lo noto como si él supiera en estos momentos lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sobre todo cuando dejo de respirar al instante que Inuyasha se acerco a la parte más importante de su cuerpo pero él solo se limito a evadirla para seguir recorriendo su estomago y despues el medio del valle de sus pechos que su vestido dejaba ver. Finalmente llego a su boca la cual beso con desesperación como hace unos momentos atrás.

-Inuyasha-se soltó de él posando tímidamente sus manos en sus hombros desnudos como si así fuera posible detenerlo…no lo era…porque él era más fuerte que ella pero al menos él se detuvo a mirarla-no deberíamos…-pero el gruño deteniendo lo que fuera a decirle llevando sus manos al cierre de su vestido y ella solo se dedico a cerrar sus ojos.

_-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Inuyasha?-_Recordó que algún tiempo atrás le había preguntado eso.

_-No, y no sería bueno que lo haga-_le comento de repente serio mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿_Por qué no?- _Sintió una punzada en su pecho ante sus palabras. Ella tenía esperanza de que él alguna vez la viera más que como una amiga.

-_Porque solo lastimaría a esa persona-_Le había dicho y cuando bajo su mirada ámbar para encontrarse con la suya vio una tristeza en sus ojos como si deseara decirle algo más…algo…que prefirió callar y dar por terminada la corta conversación que ella había tratado de empezar.

-_Si alguien a quien quieres te lastimara ¿Creerías que ya no eres importante para esa persona?_

De pronto las palabras de Sesshomaru llegaron a su mente como si estuviera relacionado con lo que le había dicho Inuyasha aquel entonces. Deseo en aquel momento haberle insistido a Sesshomaru más sobre el asunto pero no pensó que sería tan importante.

Fue traída a la realidad cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha succionar uno de sus pechos logrando que su pezón se hiciera erecto inmediatamente ante el contacto. Cuando lo soltó a penas si tuvo tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que mientras esta recordando Inuyasha había aprovechado para dejarla desnuda hasta la cintura. Quiso protestar inmediatamente pero él se abalanzo hacia el otro seno haciéndola gemir en el proceso. No pudo evitar hundir sus manos en las hebras blancas del cabello de Inuyasha cuando él se encargo de proseguir haciendo maravillas con su lengua….maravillas…para que no se diera cuenta que estaba quitando su vestido sin que pudiera decir algo al respeto.

Finalmente cuando su vestido no era más un impedimento para Inuyasha al parecer él se levanto y a la gran velocidad que poseía se quito el pantalón y el bóxer que traía puesto dejando ver a Kagome toda su masculinidad.

Inuyasha era lo más sexy, atractivo y hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida…no…el aspecto salvaje que tenia no rebaja en nada aquellos calificativos, al contrario por alguna razón sintió un fuego incrustarse en su pecho y la sensación que traía en el centro de su intimidad hacerse más intensa. Bajo la mirada de inmediato sintiéndose apenada por esos deseos, por esta situación y confundida de que esto estuviera pasando de esta manera.

Sesshomaru tenía razón. A pesar de que se había transformado a un poseía conocimiento y aunque era gobernado por sus instintos una parte humana de él continuaba despierta. No podría detener que reclamara a Kagome pero al menos podía de alguna manera impedir que fuera de una manera violenta y de que ella por lo menos no temiera tanto. Haría desearlo tanto como él la deseaba a ella…viéndola ahí con su cuerpo tan suave, sus pechos a la medida de su palma para poder tocarlos, su cabello con mucho mas mechones sueltos debido al trayecto que había recorrido para traerla aquí…si…al menos a un lugar decente y no en la parte trasera de aquel local como lo pensó por algunos momentos, sin embargo había desechado aquella idea con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora al menos…y sonaba ridículo…le daría la comodidad de una cama…que sínico…gruño ante aquel pensamiento lanzándose nuevamente al cuerpo que lo llamaba.

Si Kagome sintiera algo por el…este acto no lo haría sentir tan miserable.

La beso con la mayor suavidad que en su estado salvaje le fue posible. Se tuvo que esforzar porque su parte animal no le interesaba esto. No lentitud, no amor, caricias o hacerla a ella desearlo hasta que su cuerpo no lo resistiera, pero el lucharía contra eso porque al final era mitad humano.

Después que noto que aquellos labios femeninos se habían hinchado debido a todo el tiempo que se dedico a besarla comenzó nuevamente a jugar con sus pechos haciendo que el nivel de sus gemidos aumentaran más y más. Poso su mano derecha en su estomago y sintió como si su mano fuera quemada por la piel que tanto añoro durante este tiempo…si ella no lo amaba, haría lo que fuera posible para que Kagome lo llegara hacer…masajeo su piel y bajo hasta sus muslos. Podía oler su excitación, su anhelo porque llenara el vacio que seguramente añoraba y no solo su cuerpo lo tentaba y llamaba para que lo hiciera. Podía sentir el suyo exigírselo también.

Le quito la última prenda que los separaba. La miro y pudo al menos ver el deseo en sus ojos…deseo era suficiente para él…deseo podía convertirse en amor

-Mía-le había dicho cuando se acerco a su oído y se adentro en ella. Gimió en placer como el animal que era en este momento a pesar de que sabia ella estaba moviéndose en contra de su intromisión por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Pero era unos minutos hasta que su cuerpo frágil se acostumbrara a los movimientos que estaba haciendo en ella. Eran rudos y profundos pero no podía controlar más su instinto salvaje desde que sintió que era uno con ella- Kagome-la llamo con la voz horrenda que ahora tenía.

La voz del monstruo que era.

Ella continuaba con sus uñas incrustadas en su espalda. El dolor no era insoportable pero por supuesto la primera reacción del cuerpo humano ante esta sensación es tratar de evitarlo. Aun así sentía que estaba acostumbrándose. Abrió los ojos cuando lo oyó llamarla y no pudo cerrarlos más al ver los de Inuyasha. Una parte de él parecía disfrutar lastimarla pero otra parecía matarlo en agonía ante aquel pensamiento.

Llevo sus manos hasta su cuello y lo obligo a inclinarse para que la besara.

Lo siento, lo siento…gritaba su parte humana cuando la beso. Ella estaba siendo tan buena con él, le estaba permitiendo sin gritar, sin llorar, sin decirle cuanto lo odiaba que le hiciera esto. Kagome sería capaz de perdonarlo pero él no a sí mismo.

Siguio moviendose dentro de ella con mas rigor, logrando que Kagome tambien se acoplara a sus movimientos por largos minutos. Jadeo al sentir que sus paredes se encerraban en su miembro, indicándole que ella estaba llegando a un punto culminante. Se movió más rápido pero con constancia. Si, al menos ella llegaría al clímax primero que él. Algo más para alivianar un poco el peso de culpabilidad. Además de que su parte animal se sentiría orgullosa de haberla hecho sucumbir ante él.

-Mírame-Le ordeno posando ambas manos en su cabeza cuando Kagome empezó a cerrar los ojos a medida que su respiración se aceleraba incontrolablemente. Kami odiaba esta voz ¿Como ella podía obedecerle sin tener un atisbo de terror en su mirada?

Al menos el maldito ritual se había cumplido sin que ella muriera en el proceso debido a sus instintos.

La escucho hacer un ruido extraño y ante lo que significaba no pudo soportarlo más y finalmente se derramo en ella esperando hasta que los espasmos desaparecieran y sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Tomo algunos mechones de su cabello que se habían pegado a su frente por el sudor para darle un beso en el mismo sitio. Se quito del cuerpo femenino y camino perdido hasta llegar a la puerta ancha de cristal que daba hacia el balcón. Se quedo ahí quieto mirando a través de aquel vidrio las luces que iluminaban la ciudad y de repente subió su mirada hacia el cielo donde se encontraba la luna.

Era un maldito.

La sensación de no ser "uno" entre la unión que habían mantenido hace unos momentos atrás le hizo sentir vacía cuando él se retiro de ella. Por unos segundos pensó que Inuyasha se había ido pero cuando se levanto con dificultad debido a la sensación de dolor que tenía vio un destello de cabellos blancos en medio de la habitación. Se tapo a duras penas con una sabana tratando de orientarse en la oscuridad de este lugar a medida que se acercaba lentamente a él y noto algo distinto.

Inuyasha estaba llorando. Casi no era perceptible, no hacia ruidos como lo haría ella si lo estuviera haciendo pero lo sabía. En ese momento inevitablemente sintió un dolor en su pecho y quiso apresurarse hacia él.

-No lo hagas-le dijo Inuyasha con aquella voz que conocía. La de siempre pero aun así le fue fácil distinguir que su tono era forzado a que sonara normal. Seguramente para que ella no se diera cuenta de su estado cuando ya lo había hecho - Dime que me odias…grítamelo Kagome-Vio como su cuerpo empezó a temblar y cayo al suelo. Ella se apresuro para inclinarse frente a él.

-No te odio Inuyasha…no puedo hacerlo-Trato de buscar sus ojos pero el mantenía su cabeza agachada bajo el manto de su larga cabellara blanca. Sus orejas se movieron ante el sonido de su voz.

-No seas buena conmigo, no lo merezco-Alzo su mirada y sus ojos eran ámbar nuevamente. El rojizo había desaparecido al igual que lar marcas moradas pero la confirmación de que había llorado estaba como prueba en la cristalización de sus ojos- Kagome te tome sin tener en cuenta tu opinión…abuse de ti por Kami…soy un maldito animal!-Le grito

-¿Abusar? Inuyasha eres un tonto-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro-En ningún momento te exigí que te detuvieras!-ahora fue ella quien subió el tono de voz.

-Como ibas a decir algo si estabas asustada…se que esa transformación no la habías visto antes…tenias miedo…además mencionaste que "no deberíamos" y yo te gruñí cuando trataste de continuar con lo que quería decirme…No me mientas!-

-¿Asustada? No, Confundida de verte así, tal vez-suspiro profundamente- "No deberíamos"-Hizo hincapié a lo que había dicho antes- ¿"Usar protección"?-termino la frase- tal vez era lo más responsable…y finalmente quiero que me expliques que está pasando-

-Estas loca-la miro sorprendido y ella sonrió robándole un beso.

-Se que no sientes lo mismo, que algo te impulso al deseo, que esto fue más carnal para ti que para mi Inuyasha…pero no me importa porque… te amo-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, dispuesta a gritarle y pelear con él para que creyera lo que acabara de confesarle porque seguramente no lo haría y pensaría que solo lo estaba diciendo para no hacerlo sentir culpable. Cerró los ojos al verlo en silencio esperando porque él explotara con su dilema.

-Te creo…Ohh Kagome-se abalanzo hacia ella abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo. Ella frunció el rostro en confusión hasta que él se separo de ella y vio que el dolor de culpabilidad a pesar de que seguía ahí no era tan intenso como antes y su tristeza no era la misma.

-Pensé que ibas a protestar…estaba pensando en muchas palabras sinónimas de "Idiota"-bromeo y el sonrió sosteniendo sus manos-¿Por qué ese cambio?- Definitivamente este era una noche bastante rara.

-Esto es la prueba de que me amas…de que dices la verdad…que no estuviste conmigo por miedo- llevo sus manos a su pecho y ella noto un collar de bolitas alrededor de su pecho.

-Estoy segura que esto no lo traías puesto hace unos segundos atrás-le aseguro ella al llevar su manos hacia el collar.

-Ven-se levanto del suelo cargándola entre sus brazos -Tengo mucho que explicarte-Camino con ella hasta ponerla en el lecho donde la había tomado acostándola de medio lado para que prestara atención a lo que le iba a decirle.

-Hace siglos atrás nuestro clan era el más fuerte de las tierras de Japón y para mantenerlo así solo se podía copular con hembras de la misma raza para mantener la sangre Inu-youkai pura, así que fijarse en una humana era prohibido -tomo un mechón de los cabellos que se habían liberado de aquel peinado que se había hecho esta noche y que a decir la verdad no quedaba nada de él para ponerlo tras su oído-sin embargo algunos desobedecieron y nacieron híbridos de aquella relación así que la sangre Youkai no era pura y el clan empezó a menguar en poder-

-Tu padre fue...-se detuvo de pronto Kagome temiendo preguntar. Sabía que Inuyasha era Hibrido…un hanyo….Mitad humano y Youkai.

-No, mi padre no estuvo entre los primeros que desobedecieron esa regla-le toco la nariz a forma de juego-más bien él fue el primero que tuvo que lidiar con la maldición-le dijo perdiendo su mirada ámbar en algún lugar de la habitación.

-¿Maldición?-pregunto mas confundida

-Veras, para asegurarse que no se siguiera desobedeciendo se maldijo a aquellos que se enamoran de una humana…perderían el control de sus mentes y dejarían que sus instintos animales los gobernaran en el cuarto menguante de la fase lunar…por eso aunque algún miembro del clan trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos estos se hacían muchos más fuertes y en la noche que la luna cambiaba a cuarto menguante muchos terminaban buscando a sus parejas humanas y terminaban quitándoles la vida-Inuyasha tomo la mano a Kagome y se aferro a ella fuertemente-por lo general la fragilidad de una humana no puede soportar el salvajismo de un youkai. Un apretón en el cuello mientras copula o otra parte del cuerpo por la excitación siempre terminaba por quitarles la vida…y las muy pocas que sobrevivían terminaban odiando a quien las tomaban de aquella manera-

-Así se les obligaba a que solo estuvieran con hembras de su misma raza-concluyo Kagome e Inuyasha asintió ante sus palabras-pero es injusto. ¿No se cuentan con los sentimientos, con el amor?

-No, en aquella época lo más importante era el poder-

-Pero ¿Por qué solo cuando la luna estaba en el cuarto menguante?-

-Es la marca que caracteriza a los Inu-Youkais en su frente, tal como la tiene Sesshomaru cuando deja su apariencia humana, tal como lo tenía mi padre-

-Inuyasha pero tú eres mitad humano ¿Eso significa que tu padre logro evitar eso?-

-Ahí es donde viene la otra parte de la historia. Aunque no se podía quitar la maldición aquellos que estaban en contra de ella pidieron a un poderoso monje para contrarrestarla…Si la humana sobrevivía y el amor de ella era más fuerte que todo lo que había pasado se le concedería vivir con su pareja hasta que este muriera y la prueba de ese sentimiento de amor mutuo aparecía en forma de un collar conformado de perlas de su pareja en el cuello, mano o tobillo del pie…-Kagome instintivamente llevo su mirada al pecho varonil donde ahora estaba un collar con pequeñas perlas.

Amor mutuo…Que ironía que ambos se amaban y no se lo habían dicho. Ella pensando que Inuyasha solo la veía como amiga y el pensando que por amarla la condenaría a la posibilidad de morir. Era un tonto porque si eso hubiera sucedido al menos ella habría tenido la oportunidad de amarlo. Quería decírselo pero estaba segura que a él no le gustaría aquel pensamiento sobre la muerte.

-Mi padre fue uno de los pocos que por amor logro dominar solo un poco su parte salvaje y youkai cuando tomo a mi madre. Ella porque lo amaba lo entendió -sonrío al verla aun escuchando pero su mirada miel seguía fija en su collar. Tal vez por eso no se había percatado en lo más_ importante_ que le había dicho.

-Y naciste tú-

-y nací yo-repitió-ahora bien a los híbridos no nos afecta en la fase de cuarto menguante de la luna sino en la fase llena como hoy por eso no quería ir a esa fiesta Kagome, por eso trate de que te alejaras de mi porque no podía controlarlo. Tal vez otras veces pero no en Luna Llena porque me enamore de ti, porque te amo y te quería tomar para hacer mía aunque no lo quisieras-

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha…hace tiempo…-le dijo con fervor.

-Lo sé ahora…lo siento por ser un idiota como siempre y no haberme dado cuenta de ello-Kagome lo beso y después se aferro a su pecho. Ahora entendía su miedo, había temido que ella lo odiara, su sentimiento de culpa al no poderse detener ante lo que sentía. A los cambios de su transformación al no tratar de hacerle daño.

-El idiota de Sesshomaru tenía razón-dijo de pronto el recordando a su medio hermano y lo que le había dicho cuando le suplico que lo detuviera-el que yo fuera mitad humano me ayudo a controlarme más…y tal vez él si se había percatado de tus sentimientos así a mi por eso dijo "Que tu lo entenderías"-

Odiaba aceptarlo pero su tonto hermanastro tenía razón.

-Un momento-exclamo de pronto Kagome separándose un poco de él para encontrarse con su mirada ámbar. Al parecer ella se había dado cuenta-mencionaste que la humana viviría hasta que su pareja muriera…eso significa que…que-empezó a negar con la cabeza como si no lo creyera.

-Vivirás el mismo tiempo que yo lo haga…envejecerás tan lentamente como yo-

-Es imposible-

-No lo es porque además de tomarte te di esta marca en tu hombro sellando el ritual-llevo sus dedos hasta la parte mencionada donde su dos colmillos caninos se habían incrustado. Kagome exclamo en sorpresa cuando también llevo su mano hasta el lugar mencionado y sintió la marca. Tan entretenida había estado en lo que había sentido cuando sintió que moría de placer que no se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha le había hecho esto.-Tendrás que perdonarme si en tu cumpleaños número quinientos empiezo a repetir regalos, sabes que soy malo en recordar-

-Estas bromeando-le dijo aun con incredulidad e Inuyasha solo se digno abrazarla fuertemente.

-No, así que tendrás que soportarme por mucho tiempo. Sabes que me enojare, diré y hare tonterías, reiremos y tal vez te haga llorar pero créeme que jamás te dejare de amar hasta que nuestra larga vida se extinga-

Su corazón se acelero ante las palabras de Inuyasha. ¿Por que debería dudar? Era una sacerdotisa, Inuyasha era Hanyo y su posible cuñado era un Youkai. Así que él hecho de que Inuyasha le dijera que viviría por bastante tiempo sin envejecer no debería sorprenderla tanto.

-Después de todo lo que sucedió hoy no debería dudarlo-sonrío con él.

-Cuando cumplas cincuenta y sigas luciendo como de veinte me creerás-

-Eso suena maravillosamente bueno-Era afortunada ¿Cuantas mujeres no querrían eso?- pero pienso que mientras asimilo esa idea en mi mente puedes besarme-

-Lo hare por mucho tiempo…tal vez te canses de que lo haga-bromeo sintiéndose relajado finalmente de que fuera afortunado de haberse encontrado a Kagome en su vida.

-Nunca-le aseguro con convicción.

Sabía que Inuyasha no le mentía…Tal vez viviría tanto tiempo con él y aunque le costaba creerlo ver el collar en Inuyasha, sus ojos ámbar brillar en intensidad y el amor que le profesaba siendo destilado no solo atreves de su mirada sino en cada poro de su piel la hacían inmensamente feliz. Era afortunada de haber nacido y de que Inuyasha hubiera esperado todo este tiempo para encontrarse y ahora amarse por largos años…no…no se cansaría de él porque sentía en su corazón, en su alma y en todo su ser que Inuyasha era la mitad de su vida que la complementaba haciendola feliz sin importar lo que pasara.

**FIN**

Este ha sido el one-shot más largo que he escrito así que espero no haberlas aburrido y que lo hayan disfrutado. Hace algún tiempo que no escribía sobre Kagome e Inuyasha y esta idea de pronto surgió cuando desde mi habitación vi una noche la hermosa luna llena y pensé en como afectaría a Inuyasha lol.

En cuanto a Sesshomaru (cuya historia quedo incierta) tal vez alguna vez escriba sobre él y de quien se ha enamorado. Sería otro one shot y lo uniría a esta.

Gracias por leer y apreciaria sus reviews con sus opiniones! Y no, el boton de abajo no muerde asi que pueden hacerle click facilmente y decir si les gusto o no

LadyJ07


End file.
